


Pub Night

by scarletmanuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, Country pub, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Pub hook up, Public Sex, fem!slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Catching up with work colleagues for a pub night, Anna isn't expecting an overly exciting evening. That is, until she meets Sophia.Written for a friend for a Christmas gift.





	Pub Night

Anna walked into the pub, conscious of the stares she garnered, trying to ignore them but wondering how many years it would take of living in the small town until she was truly part of it. A few of the regulars called out boisterous, but genuine greetings and she relaxed a little, feeling less like bolting home to the comfort of her pyjamas and her couch and more like being sociable. She was meeting a few work friends for drinks, making an effort for once, and she knew it would make her feel better in the long run.

There was a small cluster of people she knew gathered around the bar and she joined them, greeting several with hugs and with easy smiles for the others. There was one woman that she didn't know, a pretty young thing with toned legs shown off by a short pencil shirt, her tanned skin glowing against the soft pink top she wore. The mystery woman watched her intently as she was welcomed by the group, not-so-subtly giving her the once over and Anna’s interest piqued immediately, having found there to be limited options in town. The small rural community was mainly made up of grizzled old farmers, staid retirees, and the sort of ocka folk who would fondly be called bogans and would happily embrace the term - not exactly overflowing with choices for a woman who played both sides. She’d not had a fling with any of the locals since she’d moved to town, not overly keen on trying the paltry wares, but the tall drink of water in front of her was making her definitely reconsider her options.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Anna asked Ella, the girl standing next to the stranger, pointedly.

“Oh, sorry!” Ella exclaimed. “This is Sophia. She used to work with us a few years ago. Sophia, this is Anna.”

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Sophia said, holding out her hand.

Anna took it, shaking it warmly and holding on for a fraction of a second longer than was socially acceptable. She was close enough to be able to smell the subtle floral fragrance that Sophia wore and she fought the urge to sniff deeply. Best wait till  _ after _ a few drinks to get creepy. “Lovely to meet you, too. Can I buy you a drink?”

Drinks and conversation flowed freely for the next several hours, with the two of them ignoring the rest of their party and drawing a bubble around themselves. Sophia proved to not just be eye candy but they shared numerous interests and the same dirty sense of humour. They’d been barely speaking for half an hour by the time they’d exchanged rather personal information - sexual preferences (both bi), who sitting at the bar they’d blow, and a hefty list of kinks. It was fun and easy conversation and Anna found herself more and more attracted to Sophia. 

Several of their tipsy colleagues announced that they were ordering shots and after a glance to make sure that her new friend was on board, Anna happily joined in. She watched as a colourful concoction was poured into several shot glasses but didn't catch the name of it, well on her way to being drunk enough that it didn’t particularly matter what it tasted like. She clinked the tiny glass against Sophia’s and they downed the drinks, laughing as one of the younger girls in their party made a huge commotion about it.

“Don’t be a pussy, Tegan,” Ella cried. “Let’s do another - you’ll soon be comfortably numb.”

“Hey, that’s on the list,” Anna said, laughing as she pointed to the chalkboard with the list of shots available.

“Awesome, we’ll take a round of those, thanks,” Ella told the barmaid.

The Comfortably Numb was followed by a Godfather, and then something horrid called a Black Death (Anna shuddered as Tequila burned its way down her throat) and by the time they were clinking their glasses together and swallowing down a Cocksucking Cowboy, they were all well and truly shitfaced.

The drunker they got, the more touchy feely Anna and Sophia became. What started out as a casual brush of a hand quickly became leaning up against one another and finally morphed into Sophia grabbing Anna’s hand and laying it on her upper thigh. Grown bold by the fact that there could now be no mistaking their mutual attraction, Anna lifted her hand and lightly touched Sophia’s face. “You’ve got a drop of Bailey’s  _ just here _ .” And then she leaned in and kissed it away.

A few of their colleagues whistled and catcalled as the kiss turned into a snog but they both were oblivious, too caught up in the kiss to care. Anne licked across the seam of Sophia’s lips and the other woman gasped, allowing Anna’s tongue to push inside her mouth. A hand snuck around to her back and Sophia pushed her fingers up under her shirt, stroking along the soft skin of Anna’s back. They were both breathless as they finally parted and in the dim light of the pub their pupils were blown black with desire.

“Who’s up for a Quick Fuck?” Ella asked, looking at the shots menu.

Meeting Anna’s eyes, Sophia said in a low voice, “I definitely am. What about you?”

In answer, Anna grabbed the girl’s hand and practically dragged her off the bar stool, and they headed towards the bathrooms at the back of the building. It had grown late now, the restaurant having closed and only a few locals remained at the bar, so the loos were empty as they fell into the small, tiled room. 

Anna pushed Sophia up against the wall, crushing their lips together, her hands sliding around her waist and holding them flush against one another. Sophia whimpered against the kiss, a needy little sound that did nothing to help the fact that Anna’s knickers were already soaked. Her entire body thrummed with need; the need to touch and be touched, the need to hear those desperate little sounds, the need to take this woman apart and then put her back together again. Though she had been the one to suggest they escalate things, Sophia responded the most when Anna led. The more she pushed, the more pliant Sophia became. The more forceful the kiss, the more abundant the whimpers became. Acting on an impulse, Anna grasped sophia’s hands with hers and then lifted them, pinning them to the wall with one hand against delicate wrists. Sophia moaned and let her head fall back to knock against the wall and Anna kissed her way down her neck to the hollow of her throat, sucking lightly against the sensitive skin there.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Sophia said breathily as Anna used her free hand to deftly undo the buttons at the throat of the pretty pink top.

More of her tanned skin was exposed but her buttons didn’t go all the way down so Anna settled for cupping Sophia’s breast through the material, feeling her nipple harden through the lace of her bra. She rubbed and rolled the nub as best she could, latching on once more to Sophia’s throat. “Mind if I mark you?” she whispered.

“Oh God, not at all.”

Anna’s lips twitched into a pleased smile and then she chose a spot and sucked lightly, tightening her grip on Sophia’s wrists as she jerked at the sensation. She let the skin go with a wet little  _ pop _ and looked down in satisfaction at the darkening bruise, the red and purple contrasting wonderfully with the warm tones of Sophia’s tan. “So pretty,” she murmured.

Sophia whimpered at the praise and Anna kissed the mark softly before she looked up and saw a pipe running down from the ceiling a little to their left and then curving to run horizontally across to the corner. She shuffled them over a little and guided Sophia’s hands to the pipe.

“Hold on for me, precious, and don’t let go. I’m gonna need both my hands for this.”

Sophia obeyed immediately, clinging to the pipe and Anna spend a few moments kissing her softly before her hands roamed down her body, over her shoulders, down her arms, trailing over her hips, until they found the hem of the pencil skirt. Falling to her knees, she rucked it up, working it up Sophia’s thighs until the black lace of her knickers was exposed. She lightly ran her pointer finger over the front, relishing in how wet the material was, and turned her face to nuzzle at the crook where leg joined hip. She heard Sophia say something but couldn’t figure out what and she pulled back a little to look up at her. “Sorry, sweetie, what was that?”

Sophia’s eyes darted to the open doorway. “Someone might see.”

Anna smirked, unconcerned. “Let them.”

A low moan escaped Sophia’s throat at that and her eyelids fluttered shut. “Fuck me.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Anna slipped her finger under the lace and traced her way down along the swollen lips of Sophia’s pussy, her finger glistening as it swiped over the moisture. At the pleased sound from above, she pushed the material to one side, not bothering to try and undress her companion, and pressed sweet little kisses to the area all around her mound, deliberately avoiding anywhere sensitive until she heard a frustrated little whine from above, and Sophia wriggled around, tilting her hips to press her groin closer to Anna’s mouth.

“Stop teasing,” she whimpered.

“If you insist.” Using two fingers on one hand to spread her folds to expose Sophia’s clit, Anna licked over the little nub once and then sucked on it gently, while she ran two fingers down, down, down until the were pressing against her hot, wet entrance. With ease she slipped two fingers straight in and Sophia moaned, spreading her legs slightly but never once letting go from the pipe above her head.

Shifting a little on her knees, getting off on the fact that she was kneeling on a filthy floor in a pub, door wide open where anyone could walk in and see them, Anna got into a rhythm, tongue flicking and swiping at Sophia’s clit, while her fingers pumped steadily in and out. She crooked her fingers, dragging the pads of her fingers down over the outer walls of Sophia’s vagina, pressing firmly with her tongue from the outside, causing the woman’s inner walls to clench down around her fingers and her legs to tremble. Saliva ran down her chin and she swallowed wetly before once again taking up that even rhythm that she knew would take Sophia to the edge and then tip her over.

Distantly they could hear the sound of raucous laughter coming from the bar as the regular patrons and their colleagues joked with one another, completely oblivious to the sordid going ons in the ladies’ loo. Unless someone came down the hallway and into the room itself, no one would even hear them and so Sophia’s increasingly louder moans and sounds were music that only Anna could hear.

The trembling in the legs to either side of Anna’s shoulders got stronger and then suddenly the supple thighs clamped down around her face as Sophia bucked and shook as her orgasm washed over her. Anna kept up her ministrations to the clit under her tongue, pushing Sophia on and on, only relenting when she knew it would be bordering on uncomfortable sensitivity. She pulled away and Sophia let go of the pipe, slithering down the wall to land in a trembling heap on the ground. Anna wiped her thumb over her lip, removing the excess saliva and taste of her companion and grinned crookedly at her. “That was fun,” she said.

Sophia chuckled, her voice raspy, and said, “It’s not over yet.” She shuffled closer, undoing the buttons of Anna’s dress down to the waist, exposing her bra. She deftly pulled the straps and cups down to rest underneath the heavy breasts and then she sucked one of Anna’s nipples into her mouth while her fingers came up to gently pinch and roll the other. 

Anna gasped and quickly shoved her hand up under her dress and then down her knickers, rubbing at her own clit. Her fingers slipped along her skin, her folds absolutely dripping with need and she knew that it wouldn't take much to bring her to the brink. Her clit was swollen and throbbing as she stroked over it, relishing in the way that only a woman could work her up to a frenzy with their mouth on her tits, knowing the right pressure, what was too much and what wasn't enough.

There was the sound of voices in the hallway and the sudden realisation that they might be caught was enough to tip her over and she gasped as she came, pleasure rolling in waves through her whole body. Her eyes had fluttered shut as she clenched her pelvic muscles, savouring the release but opened reluctantly, her rational thoughts yelling at her hindbrain that now was probably the time to get decent. She opened her eyes and found Sophia grinning at her as she tucked Anna back into her bra, quickly doing up the buttons. They both pulled their skirts down to cover themselves just as Ella walked through the door.

“Shots go to your heads?” Ella asked, looking at them on the ground in amusement.

Glad that their dishevelled looks could be mistaken for not handling their booze overly well, Anna nodded and tried to look bashful as she said, “Yeah, we went a little too hard and fast.”

Her colleague looked over at Sophia, noticing the slightly glazed look in her eyes. “Are you okay, Soph? You look a little peaky.”

“I’m fine,” Sophia assured her. “Anna’s been taking  _ great _ care of me.”

“That’s good to hear,” Ella replied, completely oblivious, despite only half an hour ago seeing the two snogging at the bar. “Now how about you two move your arses so I can pee?”

It was a struggle but Anna and Sophia managed to stagger to their feet, holding onto each other tightly, only furthering the lie that they were too pissed to stand. Anna saluted Ella and they left the woman to her business, making their way out into the dim hallway where they stopped, falling against the way as they dissolved into giggles.

“Well, this has been the best pub night I’ve had in a long time,” Anna confessed. Hoping she wouldn't sound too forward, she asked, “Up for it again next week?”   


Sophia leaned in and kissed her before saying, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually a M/M writer so I'd love some feedback on my first F/F attempt :)


End file.
